


Kissing a boot

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre is such a brat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing a boot

Andre writhes in pleasure underneath the large Knaaren man as he thrusts into him. Little gasps of pleasure keep escaping him, soft moans of ‘yes’, even though he tries to keep himself quiet. Slowly, Reflux leans in to kiss Andre, but the short man instantly grabs hold of other’s hood, and pulls it close over the man’s face. The thrusting stops, as Reflux is now confused over what happened.

"Eugh, kissing you is like kissing a cold, leather boot, Reflux!" Andre sneers then rolls his hips, still holding the clothing shut. "C’mon, now get back to work!"

Andre manages to miss Reflux’s mumbling about how he’s lucky he likes him when he starts to screw the Lum again.


End file.
